Entre Morado y Rojo
by kurenaix1
Summary: Las malas decisiones nos pueden hacer perder a importantes personas, siempre se puede reparar el error. Akashi se verá enfrentado a lo que nunca espero, Murasakibara deberá luchar por una segunda oportunidad, ninguno estará solo en este difícil camino. Murasakibara x Akashi Mencion : Kagami x Kuroko Short Fic Advertencia: MPREG
1. El comienzo de mi soledad

—Aka-chin esto no está funcionando. — Le había dicho. — Ya nada es lo mismo y creo que ya no deberíamos estar juntos. — Expresó el pelimorado mientras miraba fijamente al que hasta ese momento era su novio.

—Es por él ¿Verdad? — Contestó el pelirrojo sin cambiar en nada su expresión. —Sé que estás enamorado de él, está bien, eres libre, no te preocupes, siento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas, gracias por todo hasta ahora, que seas muy feliz a su lado.

Luego de eso, se marchó dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca, así era como todo terminaba, mejor dicho "como todo empezaba" porque si bien ya no estaban juntos, Akashi Seijuro ya no estaba solo.

Hacía poco rato había ido al doctor, después de estar varias semanas con molestias, al principio no le dio importancia alguna, pero tenía demasiados vómitos y nauseas y el hecho de no aguantar ni el agua lo tenían mal. Jamás se había sentido así.

No tenía lógica alguna, todo lo que le había dicho el tal medico ese era demasiado extraño, casi como una broma, pero ¿Quién? acaso ¿Alguien se atrevería a bromear con el apellido Akashi? A sus 24 años ya tenía un imperio de nivel que ni con todo el trabajo de sus vidas algunos podrían alcanzar.

Debido a su súper nivel intelectual había terminado su carrera a la mitad del tiempo que correspondía, tenía una excelente situación económica y ya no dependía en nada de su padre, hacía más de 7 años era pareja de Atsushi y este ultimo año se habían ido a vivir juntos, estaban bien, al menos eso pensaba, gran culpa del quiebre era suya, ya que el trabajo le consumía todo el tiempo, lo había dejado demasiado solo.

El pelimorado tenía su pastelería, un pequeño negocio que acababa de formar, Seijuro le había apoyado y ayudado para que lograra el tal anhelado proyecto, en sus vidas todo estaba bien, muy bien, eso era lo que creía, hasta que empezó a notar la distancia.

Atsushi ya no era cariñoso, había comenzado a perder el interés, ya no lo saludaba ni se emocionaba como antes al verlo, no fue complejo saber cuál era el problema .después de todo él siempre se anticipaba a los hechos.

Siempre había sospechado de esa amistad tan entrañable, Himuro Tatsuya no le caía mal, demasiado guapo para estar interesado en su novio, pero resultó que si, al final Atsushi se había enamorado de él y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, en ese momento Akashi comprendió que había perdido a la única persona cercana a la que podía llamar "Familia"

¿Y que mas daba? siempre había estado solo, debía retomar su vida "antes de Atsushi" lo más pronto posible.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar los momentos felices que habían vivido mientras caminaba a su departamento de lujo, él era Seijuro Akashi, no debía llorar ni mostrarse débil, además debía resolver "ese" pequeño gran problema que se alojaba en su interior creciendo como un parasito.

Llegó hasta su departamento, demasiadas cosas le atormentaba, le estaba lloviendo sobre mojado, primero la extraña enfermedad, luego la separación de Murasakibara, estaba triste confundido y muy asustado ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? no dejaba de preguntárselo.

Se secó las lágrimas, al final el dolor le había ganado al orgullo, tomó una prenda de ropa del que ahora era su "ex novio" se la acercó a la cara acariciando aun la última esencia que quedaba de su olor, ahí volvió a llorar, se daría el gusto por ahora, ya mañana sería un nuevo día y debía comenzar de cero.

"_Cariño, cariño mío, puedo ver tu sonrisa cuando cierro los ojos.__  
Porque te echo de menos, necesito que estés aquí.  
Perdona que no pueda decir estoy en casa correctamente.  
Nunca pensé que te sentías solo"_

Se paró buscando una maleta para comenzar a dejar la ropa del hombre al que amaba mientras inconscientemente tocó su vientre.

Atsushi era y fue siempre el único. "Mi primer amor no es dulce ni hermoso como un caramelo, es amargo y duele"

—Tal vez, sólo tal vez no sería tan mala idea tenerlo. —Pensó.


	2. Al otro lado del Sol

Al otro lado del sol

Tiempo después de su separación Akashi seguía con su vida normal, la rutina continuaba para bien o para mal, su orgullo no le permitía llevar un duelo adecuado por el término de su relación, prefería no pensar, evadir esos sentimientos de abandono, de extrañar a esa persona especial.

Así también prefirió ignorar el pequeño "Problemita" que seguía creciendo dentro de él, no sabía si lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente, en un primer momento su intención era deshacerse de "Eso" luego pensó que no sería tan malo dejar que las cosas pasaran, y así siguió su vida ocupada, llena de trabajo y obligaciones impuestas por él mismo.

Tenía su imperio, la empresa que con tanto orgullo había logrado montar con su esfuerzo y lejos de su padre, se volcó al 1000% a trabajar, salía tarde de su oficina intentando escapar de la realidad, el difícil presente donde la persona a la que amaba ya no estaba a su lado, la dura verdad de que al llegar a casa ya nadie le esperaba para darle la bienvenida, que al dormir ya no estaba él para abrazarlo y al despertar estaría solo en su cama, así eran sus días y él seguía ignorando a la pequeña cosita que a estas alturas ya tenía 4 meses creciendo en su interior.

A estas alturas ya su vientre se veía algo abultado, ya no podía seguir haciéndose el desentendido.

Era difícil enfrentarse a eso ¿Como lo haría? Se sentía como un fenómeno.

– Los hombres no tienen bebés –Pensaba una y otra vez.

Estaba en un estado de negación absoluta, según le había explicado su médico padecía de una muy curiosa condición que le permitía concebir bebés debido a algunas alteraciones genéticas, y él no era el único, al parecer a varios sujetos de sexo masculino les había ocurrido algo similar. Cuando el médico se lo confirmó luego de varios exámenes que se había realizado quedó en shock, al principio pensaba que era solo un virus que lo tenía mal del estomago de ahí sus nauseas y vómitos, ese mismo día Atsushi le dijo que terminaran y él ni siquiera alcanzó a contarle sobre de su condición, para ese entonces Seijuro tenía 4 semanas de gestación, según le habían dicho hasta las 12 semanas podría deshacerse del "Producto", el tiempo se le acabó tendría que tenerlo, ya tenía 16 semanas, 4 meses .

–Soy un imbécil ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? –Se preguntó dándose cuenta de la responsabilidad que tendría, aun podía darlo en adopción, se tranquilizó.

Un día estaba recostado en su cama luego de una agotadora jornada, unas tremendas ganas de comer dulce le invadieron, fue horrible, como si pudiese matar por un chocolate, corrió a comprar a una tienda de "Convini "eso era lo que comúnmente llamaban un "Antojo"

Cuando volvió a su apartamento se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a él.

–Atsushi – ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Meses. –_Todavía te extraño, ojala que estés donde estés te encuentres bien y seas feliz. _ –No había tenido tiempo ni de llorar ni de lamentarse, estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo y ese era el plan, no pensar, pero ahora se sentía tan vulnerable, tan sensible, tan vacio, su departamento era tan grande y ahí estaba tragando chocolate como loco, se recostó y sacó de debajo de su almohada aquella prenda que nunca había salido de ahí, la prenda que no empacó ese día pues quería dejarla como último vestigio de esa persona que tanto amaba, la playera de Atsushi, la tomó entre sus manos y la _acercó a su rostro_ llorando en silencio, ahí fue cuando lo sintió por primera vez, su hijo se movió, desde ese instante empezó a notarlo, en ese momento su vida cambio.

Tomó conciencia de la vida que llevaba dentro, de la existencia que había creado junto a la persona que amaba, de alguna forma sentía que Atsushi estaba ahí, cerca muy cerca de él, ya no sentía el vacío enorme que ocupaba su corazón, en 5 meses iba a nacer ese pequeño ser que intentaba hacerse notar, nuevamente un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero por alguna razón ya no eran de tristeza.

Era complicado esconder su cada vez más abultado vientre, también controlar las tremendas ganas de tragar todo lo dulce que se le pusiera por delante, gracias a su delgada figura su hijo no se notaba tanto, aunque tuvo que cambiar y empezar a usar ropa más ancha, no quería que el mundo se enterara de que era un fenómeno.

Hasta ahora no había tenido control prenatal alguno, fue a ver al médico que le había dado el increíble diagnostico, ahora debía proteger a su niño, no podía creer como es que hace tan poco había pensado en matarle o regalarle

Asistió a la clínica, de inmediato le mandaron a tomar algunos exámenes de sangre y una ecografía obstétrica.

Ahí lo vio la primera vez , acostado en una camilla a través del monito , era muy pequeño, pero ya podía ver claramente sus manos y piernas, su cabeza, también pudo escuchar su corazón, una tremada felicidad le invadió, una intensa emoción que le hizo llorar, esperaba que los meses sin control no le hubiesen afectado .

–Al _parecer está creciendo fuerte y sano y es raro por que usted no está en la mejor condición._ –Le comentó el hombre de bata blanca.

–_ ¿Qué es lo que tengo?_ –Preguntó preocupado.

–Nada grave, su peso esta algo bajo y tiene algo de anemia, necesita alimentarse mejor, le daré unas vitaminas y debe modificar su estilo de vida.

–Comprendo_._ –Asintió recibiendo la receta y la copia con las imágenes de ultrasonido de su bebito.

Empezó a cuidarse, se sentía dichoso con su bebé, el hijo de Atsushi. Atsushi ¿Que diría él si se enterara? Era algo que no deseaba averiguar, ya que sabía que su amor ahora llevaba una feliz vida, no quería que tuviese problemas con la que ahora era su pareja, además se había enterado de buena fuente que se había marchado a América junto a Himuro.

Antojos de dulce era lo que tenía todo el día, su hijo era igual que su padre un pequeño "traga dulces", ya iba por los 5 meses y medio, el bebé era un flojo, no se movía a menudo, solo lo hacía cuando sentía que comía cosas apetecibles.

–_ ¿Te gustan estos bebe?_ – Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su vientre y con la otra mano se llevaba una barra de cereal a la boca. –A tu papi le gustan mucho ¿Sabes? él siempre estaba comiendo, tú serás tan grande y fuerte como él. – sonrió al pensar lo tonto que debía verse hablando solo.

Varias veces se sorprendió evitando llorar ya que le hacía mal a su hijo, todo lo que hacía era puro instinto, jamás imaginó que se preocuparía tanto de una personita que ni siquiera conocía.

Dejó de trabajar tanto, desistió de hacer muchas de las tareas pesadas que hacía únicamente para cuidarle, eso era amor, un cariño muy diferente al amor que sentía todavía por el padre de su hijo.

Akashi estaba solo, era él y su bebé contra el mundo, no recordaba desde pequeño fue así, pero no sentía gran diferencia de lo que ya había vivido, ahora una pequeña luz iluminaria sus días.

6 meses y medio y ya estaba tremendo, casi nada de ropa le quedaba, el otoño era una buena época para abrigarse y cubrirse, aunque en esos meses había conocido a otros como él seguía sintiendo mucha vergüenza de su anatomía.

Por primera vez en su vida se veía como alguien inseguro ¿Sería por las hormonas? O tal vez tuvo algo que ver el hecho de escuchar a otros hablar sobre lo extraño que se comportaba, había tenido una reunión con importantes accionistas y en cuanto le pusieron la bandejita con dulces de cortesía como si de un arrebato se tratara los tomó todos, lo mismo hizo cuando trajeron los pastelillos, varios asistentes se le quedaron viendo, debía controlarse.

Ese día avisó a todos que se tomaría algunos meses de vacaciones, pero que seguiría monitoreando y tomando decisiones desde su hogar, desde ahí los rumores de una terrible enfermedad se escucharon en su empresa.

Ya por los 7 meses tuvo un encuentro con alguien de su pasado.

Ese día estaba en el supermercado, ya había llegado el invierno, andaba vestido con un abrigo muy grande de repente se topó en la fila con alguien a quien en un tiempo pasado había conocido muy bien.

–_ ¿_16265535

_Akashi-Kun? ¿Eres Akashi-Kun? _–Preguntó una voz más que conocida.

–_ ¿Tetsu?_

Kuroko Tetsuya, un ex miembro del equipo de Teiko, se habían dejado de ver cuando tenían 18 años.

Kuroko en apariencia lucía igual, nada en él había cambiado, de su mano llevaba a un pequeño de unos 3 años de edad, pelirrojo y de ojos celeste como los de Tetsu.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a hablar.

–_Este es mi pequeño Tetsuo, tiene 3 años, saluda cariño._ –Le indicó al chiquito.

–_Hola._ – Se avergonzó.

–Hola precioso _¿Tuviste un hijo?_

–_Es una larga historia Akashi-kun._

Ese día hablaron hasta tarde, no supo cómo ni porque, pero terminó contándole todo, desde su ruptura con Atsushi hasta su embarazo que tanto escondía.

Kuroko le confesó que también era dueño de esa increíble capacidad de concebir bebes y ese pequeño era el fruto de su amor con Kagami con quien llevaba 10 años viviendo.

_Si supe lo de Murasakibara- kun y Himuro-san, ellos se fueron a New York ¿Estás seguro de ocultarle esto?_ –Le preguntó en tono serio. –_Himuro-san es casi el hermano de Taiga, pero últimamente no hemos sabido mucho de él._

–_Estoy Más que seguro que todavía amo a Atsushi y quiero que sea feliz, no le guardo ni una pisca de rencor, yo tomé esta decisión, él merece a alguien que lo haga feliz, yo jamás fui bueno con él, nunca supe apreciar sus detalles, sus atenciones, no supe aprovechar mi oportunidad y él me_ entregó tantas, bien dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, incluso me dejó un último regalo, me dio la dicha de tener a su hijo en mi vientre. –Dijo sensato acariciando su barriga.

–_Has cambiado mucho Akashi-kun._ – Le miró sorprendido, no había ni rastro del Akashi que había conocido, miró sus ojos que antes estaban apagados y sin vida ahora tenían un hermoso brillo.

–_No es mi intención arruinar su nueva vida, no quiero que me desprecie ni a mí ni a mi bebé._

Algo parecido a lástima fue lo que sintió Kuroko, todo este tiempo solo debe haber sido duro incluso para el orgulloso Akashi.

– ¿_No tienes problemas en que Tetsuo y yo te visitemos? ¿Verdad?_ – Preguntó Kuroko mientras cargaba al pequeño peli celeste.

–Por supuesto pueden venir a verme cuando quieran. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde ese día Kuroko Tetsuya iba a visitarlo siempre, ya que le preocupaba que Akashi estuviese tan solo, empezó a hablar de cómo sería una vez que el bebé naciera, para Akashi el sentirse más acompañado le sentó bastante bien, se sentía más seguro, había empezado a temer por el momento del parto, su hijo estaba seguro dentro suyo, pero y ¿Si algo salía mal? tenía mucho miedo que algo malo les ocurriera, no soportaría perder a quien tanto había esperado.

Kuroko le hablaba que era improbable y le tranquilizaba diciéndole que el procedimiento era simple que estaría dormido y que cuando despertara el bebe estaría a su lado.

El tiempo pasó y el esperado final llegó, de antemano sabía que día debía ir al hospital, la operación era programada, así que todo estaba listo, los últimos días apenas había podido moverse bien, el bebé lo pateaba mucho y de vez en cuando sentía una que otra contracción, había dormido muy poco la última semana por algunos dolores y la preocupación constante, en esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba de alguien, si bien Tetsuya le apoyaba sabía que él tenía a su familia y no podía estar con él a cada momento, la noche anterior a irse a la clínica dejó todo listo, su bolso y las cosas de su bebito , también la playera de Atsushi, todavía sin saber por que se apegaba tanto a esa simple prenda.

Cuando llegó al hospital lo monitorearon y controlaron, rato después lo ingresaron a pabellón, estaba nervioso, rogaba que todo saliera bien, no había alcanzado a avisarle al peliceleste, aunque este estaba en conocimiento del día y la hora de la cirugía, seguramente había tenido algún inconveniente.

Le aplicaron la anestesia general ya que el procedimiento sería algo más complicado que una cesárea normal, en lo último que pensó antes de caer dormido fue en ese rostro que tanto le gustaba, su querido Murasakibara.

Pasaron algunas horas.

Al despertar se vio a si mismo acostado en una cama ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? de inmediato recordó su situación, quería saber de su niño.

– ¡Enfermera! ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Salió todo bien? – Preguntó agitado y con miedo.

–Veo que ya recuperó la conciencia, tranquilo, en un momento se lo traeremos. – Suspiró con alivio al escuchar eso, se sentía tan cansado, agotado como si hubiese jugado 10 juegos de basketball seguidos.

Un pequeño bultito le fue entregado envuelto en una manta, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, la piel blanca, rasgos finos, su cabello tenía su misma tonalidad rojiza, se parecía únicamente a él, era su viva imagen, a pesar de lo pequeño que era podía notarlo, sintió que el mundo se le iluminaba un calorcito le recorrió el pecho, su bebé estaba dormidito, estaba muy tranquilo respiraba pausadamente, sentía que podía morir de felicidad, lo observó con cuidado, era una maravilla, con su mano acaricio delicadamente su rostro.

Pensó en Atsushi en cuanto le había entregado desde que lo conoció en Teiko, en todo lo que había enseñado de la vida, recordó los momentos felices que habían vivido, los besos, los abrazos, los "Te amo" y todas aquellas cosas preciosas que le había hecho sentir, era tiempo de olvidar, aunque desde ahora tendría una parte de él para siempre a su lado en ese pedacito de ser humano hermoso que le había sido regalado, la vida no era tan mala, tal vez siempre fue así, él jamás había mirado lo brillante que podía ser, si bien había sido muy feliz con su novio esto era algo que jamás había sentido, de repente el bebé despertó, abrió sus ojos, eran hermosos, bicolores como los de él, solo una pequeña particularidad uno era rojo el otro morado.

"Entre rojo y morado"

–_Hola mi amor, me llamo Seijuro y soy tu mami._ –Le habló acariciando la pequeña cabecita, el bebé lo miró y tomó uno de sus dedos apretando fuertemente.

En ese momento ya no le importo nada mas, ni el hecho de que estaba solo en esa fría sala de hospital, ahora solo era él y su hijo, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sintió todo el amor que tenía y que pensó que jamás volvería a percibir.

Todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida todo el dolor que pudo haber tenido alguna vez se borró en ese momento.

Desde ese día Akashi Seijuro jamás volvería a estar solo.

Desde ese día volvió a vivir en ese mundo entre rojo y morado que tan feliz le había hecho antes.

–Akashi -kun lo siento, no pude llegar ante, perdón. – Tetsu, Tetsuo y Kagami entraron en el cuarto.

– ¡Tetsuya! Mira es la cosa más bella de este mundo– Contestó Akashi con una gran sonrisa.

_Seijuro sintió que cuando Atsushi le dejó su mundo se derrumbaba, pero dicen que "Lo que la vida te quita te lo da por otro lado" Aprendió que en el mundo las cosas pueden ser mejores, aprendió que siempre debes aprovechar a las personas que te aman por qué no siempre estarán para ti, que no importa cuán negra y oscura sea la noche siempre habrá un rayo de luz que la iluminé, Akashi no ha dejado de amar a Atsushi ahora lo ama desde ese pequeño ser que es su hijo._

–_Donde quiera que estés espero seas feliz, muchas gracias Atsushi. _


	3. El sentido de Todo

Bueno debido a que me lo pidieron le di un final a esta historia, al principio era un One Shot ni idea como se convirtió en un fic de tres capítulos, con este se cierra el círculo principal, Muchas Gracias por las lecturas y los rw en serio pensé que nadie leería ni comentaría, no me considero buena escritora ni nada pero lo hago con cariño y además por la pareja que más amo de este fandom.

/

Se encontraba acostado en la cama de la clínica junto con su pequeño hijo que dormía profundamente, la noche entera se la había pasado en vela vigilando su sueño, estaba muy nervioso de que algo malo le ocurriese, escuchó el rumor de que un bebé había muerto en la otra habitación según le habían dicho de "Apnea del sueño" eso sumado a la excesiva y bien entendida preocupación de toda "Madre" primeriza hizo que estuviese obsesivamente verificando que el bebe respiraba. Así fue como lo encontró la mañana.

Se sentía muy cansado, Kuroko y Kagami lo fueron a visitar los días que estuvo internado ya que lo dejaron más tiempo por la anemia que presentaba, ese día al fin le iban a dar el alta médica y podría irse con su bebé a casa.

—Hey Akashi ¿Nos vamos? — Kagami llegó al cuarto, le pareció raro que Kuroko no estuviese con él.

—Eh Taiga ¿Dónde está Tetsu? ¿Cómo es eso de que nos vamos? —Preguntó algo sorprendido mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el bolso que había llevado.

— ¿Tetsu no te dijo? Te quedarás con nosotros todo este mes, no quiere que estés solo con el niño sin que nadie los cuide, él pidió descanso en su trabajo para encargarse ustedes dos por esta semana. – Le informó de manera despreocupada mientras tomaba el bolsito del bebé y se lo calzaba en la espalda.

—No tienen por qué molestarse, estaré bien en mi departamento. — le miró seriamente aunque una parte de sí le decía que estaría bien ser cuidado aunque fuese una vez por alguien más, mas ahora que se encontraba recién saliendo de un procedimiento tan delicado como era dar a luz a un hijo.

—Olvídalo, si no te llevo de vuelta me matará, Tetsu puede molestarse mucho conmigo si no le obedezco. — Esto le causa mucha gracia a Akashi, al parecer Tetsuya Kuroko se hacía respetar mucho en su relación de Pareja con el Tigre Pelirrojo.

—Es bueno que Tetsu te enseñe tu lugar Taiga.

/

Al entrar a casa de Kagami y Kuroko notó que sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba una linda torta muy bien decorada con crema de color celeste y amarillo con un bonita Decoración que decía "Bienvenido bebé"– Al ver esto se sorprendió, una pequeña punzada de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pronto Apareció Kuroko y su hijito dándole la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

— ¿Pello calgar a bebé? —Preguntó el pequeño niño de ojos azules como los de su mami mientras se acercaba tímidamente a Akashi.

—Tetsuo no puedes, eres muy pequeño, cuando crezcas jugarás con él cariño—Infirió Kuroko al ver que su retoño insistía en querer cargar al bebito.

—Pero quello juar con él Tesu, yo lo cuidade y sedá mi amigo. — Miró con cierto recelo a Tetsu, pero al parecer lo entendió y se fue a buscar un juguete para dárselo a su nuevo primito.

Ese día Akashi se sintió más acompañado que nunca, miró con cariño a esa familia quien amorosamente los habían acogido y sonrió con nostalgia.

Mientras servían pastel Tetsuya pudo notar los ojos vidriosos del heterocromo pelirrojo.

—No estés triste Akashi kun, aquí los cuidaremos muy bien a ti y a Kazuto. —Así se llamaba el bebe, Akashi le eligió el nombre al momento de notar la personalidad tranquila que este poseía. —Luego te vas a descansar al cuarto que les preparamos, Kagami digo Taiga dejó todo listo ¿Verdad amor?

—Claro mi vida. —Respondió presuroso mientras observaba con ternura a su pequeña sombra, los dos se notaban tan enamorados aun después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, Akashi pensó en ese momento lo lindo que debía ser "hacer" Familia con la persona a la que amas, pero que va, él tenía también a su pequeña familia que dormía apegado a su pecho.

Definitivamente jamás podría devolverle todo lo que habían hecho por él y por la pequeña vida que trajo a este mundo.

/

8 Meses atrás.

—Muro-chin voy contigo. — le dijo serio, parecía muy molesto su cabello estaba recogido y daba un aire intimidante a cualquiera que lo viese.

— ¡Hey, hey! Atsushi para, si voy a América es porque voy a trabajar no a jugar. V le dijo seco y nada intimidado con el semblante del otro. —Además ¿Tienes dinero para costear pasaje y la estadía? ¿Qué dice Akashi de esto?

—Aka-chin y yo terminamos, mejor dicho yo lo "Termine" ya me cansé de que no me tome en cuenta.

—Me extraña que te haya dejado así como así ¿Por eso te quieres ir a pasar un tiempo a América?Eso está bien, pero ¿Qué harás con tu negocio?

—Lo cerré, y me gaste mis ahorros para comprar el pasaje y viajar contigo Muro-chin.

—De verdad que no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres ir conmigo? Conociéndote al poco rato de llegar ya querrás volver a Japón, en fin cosa tuya, solo te digo no me causes problemas.

—Quiero empezar de nuevo en USA—Dijo seguro de sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que esa era la mejor decisión.

— ¿Y tu familia? A tu madre no le va a gustar nada que te quieras ir de la noche a la mañana.

—No lo saben, les escribiré cuando llegue allá. —a Himuro le pareció bastante extraño todo, pero en fin, conocía de sobra la personalidad a veces alocada de su amigo.

—Ok, ok pero si me causas inconvenientes te dejaré tirado por ahí. —Sentenció y Murasakibara sabía que era verdad, Tatsuya nunca decía nada por decirlo.

Y así fue como de un rato a otro el inmaduro Atsushi Murasakibara en un arrebato de esos que solía tener y sin pensar en nada, partió a América junto a su amigo, y si lo que le había dicho a Akashi no era cierto, él no estaba enamorado de Himuro, solo quería que su novio le rogará, ver su comportamiento, pronto se dio cuenta lo poco que le interesaba al pelirrojo, se decepcionó terriblemente al notar que la reacción no era la esperada, para Akashi solo existía él mismo, él y su maldito absolutismo o eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

Aprovecho que Tatsuya viajaría a trabajar en una de las empresas de publicidad más famosas de USA y decidió acompañarle, pero lo que todos desconocían era la tremenda deuda que tenía con varios proveedores.

El día de la pelea le habían amenazado con una demanda , ya no podía pedirle ayuda a su Aka-chin menos a su familia, estaba desbancado financieramente gracias a malos negocios, lo último que hizo fue pagarle a sus empleados y cerrar el local, con los últimos ahorros se compró el pasaje.

En Estados Unidos comenzaría una nueva vida, iría tras el "Sueño americano" trabajaría y recuperaría el dinero, luego montaría una pastelería en New York sus pasteles se harían famosos y un día volvería a Japón como un gran hombre de honor con mucho poder económico y se lo refregaría en la cara a Akashi por haberse perdido a un partido tan prodigioso como él, así fue como una serie de eventos desafortunados además de la nada madura actitud para afrontar sus problemas lo llevaron a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría mucho… Huir.

"No podemos resolver nuestros problemas con las mismas ideas que los crearon"

En ese momento Murasakibara no lo entendía.

Lo que ocurrió unas semanas después no estaba en sus planes.

—Muro-chin no encuentro trabajo. —dijo engullendo uno de sus dulces, como extrañaba sus Maiubo.

—Atsushi te dije que no te voy a mantener, además es obvio que no encuentras nada tu ingles es pésimo, de verdad no se a que viniste. – Lo único que había escuchado del menor eran quejas "Que aquí los dulces eran ácidos" "Que aquí la gente era rara" "Que no le gustaba el agua"

—Tengo que contarte algo Muro-chin, yo le dije a Aka-chin que me enamoré de ti—Himuro se atragantó con uno de los dulces que le había quitado a Atsushi.

— ¡¿ATSUSHI QUE MIERDA?¡ ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! ¡¿COMO QUE TÚ Y YO ANDAMOS?! ¡AKASHI VA A ASESINARME!— Estaba muy cabreado, odiaba la mentira, era una forma muy descarada y deshonesta de terminar algo por no decir inmadura y estúpida.

—Perdón fui un tonto, le mentí porque quería ver su reacción así sabría si me quería o no, pero al decirle eso no me dijo nada, me enojé, es triste que no me haya querido ni un poquito. – Estaba muy apenado y terminó confesándole todo. — tengo una deuda, me están amenazando con meterme a la cárcel, pensé que aquí la vida sería más fácil Muro-chin, quería recuperar el dinero.

—Eres un retrasado Atsushi, debiste decírmelo, espero nadie se entere de la idiotez que dijiste, además eso de la deuda debes resolverlo, Busca trabajo.

— ¿Tú tienes miedo que él se enteré? ¿Verdad? Pensé que te habías rendido–Le preguntó a su pelinegro amigo. —Lo digo ya que te preocupo más lo que piense al enterarse de "Que estamos juntos" que el hecho que me metan a la cárcel.

—Estoy intentando olvidarle, solo espero sea feliz con ese tipo. —Su expresión de enojo cambio por una de melancolía, Himuro Tatsuya tenía una pena de amor.

— Buscaré trabajo, ahorraré y volveré a Japón. — Estaba decidido, aunque con él nunca se sabía, Atsushi era una persona muy cambiante.

— ¿Hablaras con Akashi y aclararás todo esto? Si vas a terminar con él debes hacerlo como un Hombre, diciendo la verdad.

—Moo extraño a Aka-chin soy un tonto, debí intentar arreglar esto.

—De todas formas Akashi también tiene algo de culpa, te ha dejado muy de lado, pero las cosas no se arreglan mintiendo, vuelve a Japón y pon en orden las cosas, madura y no me mires con esa cara , que ni loco te pago el pasaje de vuelta, además me debes varios dólares ya por la estadía.

— Lo sé Muro-chin, te juro que iré a buscar trabajo y no regresaré hasta que lo encuentre, prometo convertirme en un hombre de verdad y enmendar mi camino. — Al parecer luego de su "rabieta" había pensado mejor las cosas, ahora con la cabeza fría todo parecía más claro.

/

Salió como todos los días a buscar trabajo, era muy difícil su ingles era pésimo, caminó y caminó por toda la ciudad buscando algo, se sentía triste y deprimido, si tan solo pudiese volver el tiempo atrás.

Aun lo amaba, lo amaba como el primer día que lo conoció, como la primera vez que Miró sus ojos, no sabía como había tenido el valor para dejarlo ¿Cómo? Si cada segundo de su vida pensaba en él ¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser el ser humano que abandona lo que más ama solo por un arrebato idiota e infantil? Lo peor era que no podía ni comunicarse con él ¿Qué le iba a decir? Esta vez haría las cosas bien, tampoco podía llamar a su familia pidiendo dinero, ya no quería ser una carga, esta vez sería él mismo quien resolvería el embrollo en el que se había metido.

Pensando en todas esas cosas llegó a un local de sushi donde necesitaban a un ayudante según el anuncio.

Entró y pidió hablar con el encargado, con su pésimo ingles mal aprendido le preguntó al chico qué estaba sirviendo, este lo miró con terror al ver la gran estatura que tenía y se giró a buscar a su jefe mirándolo con desconfianza.

En un momento apareció un señor de edad, parecía ser asiático.

— Buenas tardes, vengo por el aviso que está en la puerta.

— Mmm… ¿Eres japonés? — Le preguntó curioso.

— Si lo soy, necesito trabajo, sé cocinar muy bien aunque mi especialidad es la repostería, pero puedo preparar sushi y me queda muy bueno, eso me decía mi Aka-chin. — Respondió bajito y en tono infantil.

— ¿Aka-chin? ¿Quién es él? Bueno no importa estarás a prueba, puedes hablarme en japonés entiendo perfecto también soy Nipon , pero no puedo pagarte mucho, las cosas no han estado nada bien.

— De verdad muchas gracias, necesito mucho el trabajo, cometí un terrible error y debo regresar a mi país a arreglarlo. — Dijo humildemente.

Ese día se quedó trabajando en seguida hasta tarde, no le fue difícil aprender la rutina, ya estaba muy familiarizado con la cocina y muy contento, al fin podría reunir el dinero para volver, además el señor de la tienda quedó muy conforme e incluso le dijo que cocinaba como los dioses.

— ¡Muro-chin conseguí trabajo! – Gritó bastante animado llegando al apartamento.

— Me alegro mucho, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo es la paga?

— Bueno no es mucho, pero algo es algo. — Sacando cuentas le tomaría a lo menos 7 meses en juntar para regresar a Japón y pagar en parte la deuda que tenía con Himuro y su proveedores, no importaba si tenía que pasar un tiempo en la cárcel al volver, además jamás imaginó lo caro que era vivir en USA.

Y así pasó el tiempo, consiguió otro trabajo en una tienda de "Convini", se estaba esforzando mucho, Himuro reconocía sus ansias de superación y le apoyaba, pero más allá no podía hacer nada , el menor debía aprender por si mismo que los errores se pagan, además le ayudaría a madurar.

Un día al llegar de la oficina de publicidad lo encontró llorando como un niño pequeño.

—¿Atsushi qué pasa? — Preguntó de manera gentil.

— Soy un idiota Muro-chin, un idiota, lo extraño mucho, si hubiese sabido todo lo que perdería. — Sollozaba—¡Aka-chin quiero estar contigo! — Gimoteaba mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— Si estas sufriendo tanto ¿Por qué no le llamas y le cuentas la verdad? — Trató de animarlo.

— No puedo, no quiero que me resuelva la vida, menos ahora que desde hace 6 meses no sabe nada de mí, quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo. — Dijo limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaleco.

— Muy bien, pero debes estar preparado ¿Te has puesto a pensar que Akashi pueda haber encontrado a alguien más? ¿Qué tal vez no te quiera ver ni en pintura? porque lo abandonaste sin darle más razones que la estupidez de que te "habías enamorado de mi" Después de todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos.

— Es un riesgo que debo correr, si está con alguien lo aplastaré y me robaré a Aka-chin. —Sonaba muy convencido de eso, a Himuro le sorprendió esto ya que pensó que el menor había cambiado pero su impulsividad innata seguía ahí.

—¿Sabes lo egoísta que suena eso?

— No soy como tú, no puedo simplemente ver como la persona que amo se va con otro y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

— Oye, eso es diferente, solo quiero que él sea feliz, si estoy acá es por eso también ya me olvide de lo que siento.

— Mmm…

— Lo nuestro no funcionó y ya, además éramos incompatibles, lo conocí de la nada, fue muy poco tiempo, pero tan intenso que siento que estuve años con él ¿Pero sabes? sé que jamás llegó a amarme, ahora está con ese tipo.

— Es tonto y se perdió a un gran tipo como tú, espero algún día vuelva arrepentido.

—No creo que eso suceda, pero en realidad es algo que tenía que pasar, así es la vida no siempre se gana. En fin, yo sigo viviendo y estoy bien, espero que él igual. — Tatsuya se sentía nostálgico, recordarlo le hacía ponerse triste.

— Te rindes fácil, Muro-chin.

— Ayer llamé a Taiga y no pude evitar preguntarle por él, dice que se está viviendo con el otro sujeto y que está bien, me alegro, ojala sea muy feliz, me dio la impresión que mi hermano quería preguntarme por ti Atsushi.

—¿Mmm…?

— De seguro piensa que tú y yo andamos, mierda, que vergüenza.

Himuro también tenía sus razones para estar ahí, más allá de el hecho de que necesitaba dinero extra y que venía a hacer un trabajo de publicidad, había un motivo mucho más fuerte, un amor no correspondido, unilateral, el chico que le gustaba y con quien había tenido una corta, pero intensa relación de 6 meses, no podía dejar de amar a su ex novio, esta es otra historia, pero gracias eso entendía en parte que Murasakibara estuviese sufriendo por Akashi aunque su caso es demasiado distinto.

_"El que no ha sufrido no sabe nada, no conoce ni el bien ni el mal, ni conoce a los hombres ni se conoce a sí mismo"_

_/_

_Volviendo a l tiempo actual con Akashi_

— Akashi kun te traeré la comida. — Kuroko cuidaba de Akashi mientras este estaba convaleciente, la herida de la operación no sanaba todavía, por lo que este debía permanecer en cama, además su cuerpo estaba muy débil por la anemia.

Suerte que Tetsu lo estaba ayudando o no hubiese sabido que hacer solo, era torpe, muy torpe con el bebé, y ¿Cómo no? no estaba en su instinto básico la "Maternidad" era un hombre y todo le parecía muy antinatural.

Tetsuya le enseñaba lo básico, como cambiar el pañal correctamente, como limpiarle para que no se irritara, como hacerlo botar lo gases luego de comer, el pequeño solo se dejaba hacer, dormía mucho y comía demasiado, Akashi se preguntaba ¿Donde se metía tanta leche en ese diminuto cuerpo?

— Tetsuya no tengo como agradecerte, incluso estás dejando de trabajar por estar acá junto a nosotros.

— No te preocupes Akashi-kun, lo hago con gusto. — De repente detrás de Kuroko apareció su pequeño hijo Tetsuo, a Akashi le encantaba ese niño tan activo e inteligente a tan corta edad, imaginaba que su Kazuto cuando creciera sería igual, aunque por ahora apenas se despertaba para comer.

— Uhm quiedo juar con el bebé. — Dijo mirando con curiosidad al pequeño pelirrojo.

— Cuando crezca podrás jugar con él, ya te dije cariño, además esta dormidito míralo.

— Judaremos y sedemos amigos, crece luego bebé. — Dijo inocentemente, a Seijuro le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo, ya no estaban solos, hasta su hijo había ganado un amigo.

/

Al fin había conseguido reunir el dinero, realizó los depósitos correspondientes a sus proveedores y pudo saldar en parte la deuda que tenía, aun así estos le amenazaron con meterlo a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato, ya vería como se las arreglaría. Gracias a un golpe de suerte pudo juntar más de lo previsto aunque fue arriesgado lo había conseguido.

— Idiota pudiste perderlo todo.

— Pero al final duplique Muro-chin.

— Tú no cambias ni maduras, tuviste suerte, pero no vuelvas a apostar nada ¿Quieres perder los meses que has estado acá?

— Pero gané y puedo pagar en parte lo que debo además de volver.

— Han pasado 8 meses, ya estoy por terminar, lo decidí, también volveré, espérame una semana más y regresemos juntos.

— Ohh ¿Es enserio?Me alegra regresar con Muro-chin.

— Ten algo claro, puede que Akashi esté con alguien.

—Lo sé, pero debo hablarle, contarle todo, intentarlo, si no me acepta al menos estaré en paz de que dije la verdad, deseo verlo, aunque me odie, lo amo.

— Atsushi, así es el mundo, fue tú decisión, te equivocaste, que esto te enseñe que hay que pensar antes de actuar, sé que no soy quién para decir eso, soy algo impulsivo, pero sabes, cada quien elige como quiere vivir su vida, esta vez elegiste bien, volvamos y hagamos lo correcto démosle sentido a esto.

/

—Bebé deja de llorar ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó a su pequeño quien había estado todo el día llorando mucho y sin querer dormir, lo mecía y lo cambiaba de posición mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, pero nada parecía calmarlo.

—Parece que tiene sueño. —Comentó Kagami mirando la escena, mientras le parecía increíble observarlo de esa manera, jamás en sus años de conocerlo pensó verlo así actuando tan tiernamente con alguien.

—No quiere dormir, no sé que tiene, no creo que esté enfermo ¿Verdad? — Dijo colocando su mano en la frente de su pequeño.

—No tiene un buen día, es solo eso, tenle paciencia, apenas tiene 7 días de vida, no lo presiones con tu absolutismo.

—Muy gracioso Taiga.

—¿Debe haber sido difícil pasar por esto tú solo?

—Un poco, pero no me arrepiento, era inevitable, hay veces en que el amor se termina, eso le pasó a Atsushi conmigo, se cansó de mi y se enamoró de otra persona, nada en la vida es para siempre, si hay algo de que deba arrepentirme es el hecho de no haber disfrutado mas el tiempo con él. —Bajó el rostro mirando a su pequeño que seguía quejándose. —Lo importante es que ahora tengo a Kazuto.

—Sabes que cuentas con Tetsu y conmigo, te ayudaremos.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

/

El viaje fue pesado estaba exhausto, pero apenas pisó Japón se dispuso a ir al apartamento de Akashi.

Golpeó la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta, al parecer no estaba, cuando salió le preguntó al conserje del edificio, este le dijo que Akashi no estaba hace mas de 1 semana, que últimamente había estado muy enfermo y que tal vez se haya ido a pasar tiempo con algún familiar.

"Aka-chin no tiene familiares, Aka-chin solo me tenía a mí, eso significa que…"

Se desanimó y pensó lo peor, sacó de sus bolsillos una de sus barras de Maiubo mientras caminaba por las calles, se había preparado para decirle muchas cosas, lo había ensayado, todo para nada, no se sentía en casa y eso que era su país, estaba al borde las lágrimas, una intensa sensación de soledad le invadió.

—¿Así que te fue mal? lo supuse por tu cara, iré a ver a Taiga anímate y acompáñame. —Pidió Himuro de forma amable intentando animarlo.

—No estaba, Aka-chin no estaba, no quiero ir, quiero llorar.

—Vamos además podrás ver a Tetsuya ¿Era tu compañero verdad?

—Kuro-chin me agrada, vamos.

/

—Taiga ayúdame con el almuerzo. —Pidió Kuroko a su esposo mientras llegaba con las bolsas de las compras y las dejaba encima del comedor. — ¿Dónde está Tetsuo?

—Con Akashi en la habitación ¿Y eso? ¿Son las fotografías que tomaste? No entiendo cual es el gusto de imprimirlas. —comentó mientras tomaba el pequeño sobre café que contenía varias imágenes.

Siempre es bueno tener el contenido en papel, además quiero ponerlas en el álbum de nuestro hijo.

—Como tú digas. —Dejó las fotografías en la pequeña mesita del living algo desordenadas.

/

Continuaba muy desanimado, lo único que quería era ver a Akashi, pero este había desparecido, camino a casa de Kuroko compró algunas gomitas y otros dulces para pasar su depresión.

—Tal vez Taiga sepa donde esta Akashi.

—No creo Muro-chin, cuando estábamos juntos no veíamos a Gami-chin ni a Kuro-chin desde la hace mucho. — Frunció el ceño, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—Bueno ya verás que lo encontrarás, mañana es día laboral lo puedes hallar en su trabajo, sabes que siempre está ahí.

—Eso es cierto, ahí podre encontrarlo. — Ciertamente se sentía muy tonto de no haberlo pensado antes.

En eso se les hizo muy corto el camino a casa de Kuroko y Kagami.

/

—Taiga están tocando la puerta ¿Puedes abrir? —Akashi seguía intentando hacer callar a su pequeño pero este estaba más alterado que antes, incluso lo había sacado de la habitación y se encontraba en la sala de la casa, no tenía fiebre, hambre , frio ni sueño, no sabía qué hacer con él.

—Ok ya voy. —Descuidadamente abrió, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su hermano y ¡Murasakibara!

—Taiga, tanto tiempo.

—Tat…tat…suya ¿Qué haces acá? —Lo miró con asombro y algo de miedo. —No puedo dejarte pasar…

—Taiga no nos hemos visto hace 8 meses ¿Así es como recibes a tu hermano? ya déjame pasar. — empujó la puerta y ambos entraron en la casa.

Al ver esto Akashi quedo estático y abrazó más a su hijo, miró fijamente al padre de este.

— ¿¡Aka-Chin!?

—Chicos este no es el mejor momento, por favor ¿Pueden volver después? —Pidió Kagami bastante alterado intentando no sonar tan agresivo.

— ¡Tío Tatsuya! —El pequeño se aferró a su tío a quien no veía desde hace meses, este lo alzó en sus brazos. —Hola mi pequeño campeón.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —llegó Kuroko enfadado por el alboroto. —Oh por Dios ¿Qué hacen acá?

—¿Aka-chin ese bebé? –preguntó el pelimorado intentando acercarse.

—Es el hijo de Akashi-kun, la madre del niño salió y se lo dejó un rato a su cuidado, no tiene nada que ver contigo Murasakibara-kun –respondió presuroso Tetsuya.

En ese momento Akashi desvió la mirada, su criatura al fin se había callado pesé a todo el alboroto que estaba armando el resto, era lo mejor, mentirle, el hombre que en ese momento estaba al frente suyo ya no era "su" Atsushi, ahora estaba con Himuro su pareja, no quería arruinar su relación.

Tetsu había tenido un gran plan, quería salir huyendo en ese mismo momento, olvidar esos ojos que por unos segundos le habían mirado con ¿Amor? …solo era esa tonta ilusión, la ilusión de pensar que todavía le quería, que idiota se sentía, le había quedado muy claro que a Atsushi se le había acabado el amor por él.

—Eso no es verdad Kuro-chin ¿Dime que no es verdad? — Atsushi se sentía ¿Traicionado? De alguna manera sabía que algo así podría pasar, Himuro se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ¿Un hijo? ¿Con una mujer? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Miró a la criatura era muy parecida a Akashi, era verdad, todo este tiempo de buscar soluciones, de querer madurar para él, todo había sido en vano ahora tenía un hijo de otra persona.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala tomándose la cabeza y empezó a derramar lágrimas, Akashi no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso le interesaba?

Tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas, como cosa del destino vio esa fotografía, que sin querer le reveló la verdad, ahí estaba encima de la mesita entre otras.

—Aka-chin ¿Tú? …

/Flash Back/

—Akashi-kun vamos, solo una por favor, te prometo que no se la enseñaré a Nadie, además luces hermoso.

—Basta Tetsu, no me tomaré una fotografía en este estado, mírame soy una bola grasosa y fea. —Decía el pelirrojo con 8 meses de gestación mientras cocinaba.

—Esto es algo por lo que no vas a pasar de nuevo ¿No quieres tener recuerdos de cuando tu bebé estaba en la pancita? Kagami-kun, digo Taiga me tomó muchas cuando estaba en estado de Tetsuo.

— ¡NO!

—Pero alguna vez tu hijo te preguntará y…

—Mi hijo no se enterara que salió de mi vientre, le diré que su madre murió en el parto o que se yo.

—Negar tu propia naturaleza no es bueno y lo sabes.

—Aun así será mi hijo, no se diga más.

— Por favo tío kashi, foto. —Pidió el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos de cielo, mirándolo con su carita de ángel.

—Vale, vale no puedo negarme a Tetsuo, pero que sea solo una.

/

Una hermosa sonrisa, un abultado vientre, su pelirrojo estaba embarazado probablemente del fruto de su amor, no podía ser de otra manera.

¡La fotografía! Maldita la hora en que dejó que se la tomarán, ahora todo estaba arruinado, Atsushi sabía la verdad, un silencio sepulcral se sintió en ese momento.

—Creo que estos dos necesitan hablar. —Dijo serio Himuro mientras seguía cargando entre sus brazos a su pequeño sobrino.

—Pero ¿Tatsuya estás bien con esto? —Preguntó Kagami al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería estar mal? —Comentó despreocupado.

—Pero ¿Tu relación?, Murasakibara y tú…

—Jajajajajaj no hay relación alguna, por favor ¿De verdad pensabas eso de tu casi hermano, Taiga? creí que me conocías mejor. — le contestó mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones.

Akashi escuchó lo ultimo entendiendo cada vez menos, tenía la mente en blanco, solo reacciono cuando Kuroko le habló.

—Akashi-kun, dame al bebé, iremos adentro, cualquier cosa háblame por favor. —Dijo seco mirando con cierta desconfianza al chico alto.

Frente a frente, Murasakibara se movió hasta quedar cerca Akashi quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el piso, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mentí, Muro-chin y yo nunca tuvimos nada, lo dije para librarme de ti, en realidad quería saber si de verdad me pedirías que no te dejará, que me dijeras que estabas celoso pero nada, solo me deseaste lo mejor y me dijiste adiós. — El pelirrojo sintió tremenda punzada de dolor, se le nublo la vista. —Fui un inmaduro huí a Norteamérica por las deudas que le dejé impagas y porque según YO quería empezar una nueva vida, pero sabes no duré ni una semana sin pensar en volver a buscarte y pedirte perdón por lo idiota que fui.

Se quedó estático, impactado, su razonamiento lógico le decía que Atsushi le solo quería reparar las cosas por el bebé que acababa de enterarse tenían.

—No tienes que decir eso sólo porque sabes que tienes un hijo conmigo, no soy idiota Atsushi, se cómo funciona tu lógica.

—Lo juro, te amo te amé y te amaré, me esforcé cada día por volver, trabajé durante 8 meses, traté de ser mejor persona pagué mis deudas porque quería buscarte ¡Mírame! Aka-chin te amo.

¿Que respondería a eso…? Gracias a su gran habilidad sabía que el mayor no mentía, pero ahora todo era confuso ¿Lo amaba tanto para perdonarle algo tan grave? ¿No era un sueño como esos que había tenido todo estos meses?

—Eres un tremendo idiota, bastaba con que me llamarás y me dijeras todo, habría pagado tu deuda habría hecho cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado ¡ATSUSHI ESTUPIDO NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE PASAR POR TODO ESTO SOLO! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTA FALTA ME HICISTE! solo deseaba tu felicidad, pensé que Himuro y tú estaban bien y me resigne a perderte a estar sólo con mi bebé y ahora vienes y me dices todo esto, no puedo, no sé qué decirte soy tan culpable como tú que lo nuestro terminara, pero no puedo comprender tu falta de criterio.

— Perdóname. —Pidió arrodillándose y llorando como un niño pequeño. — Si quieres pégame pero perdóname Aka-chin.

—Levántate Atsushi –Habló con su tono absoluto a lo que el otro obedeció de inmediato. —Perdóname a mí también.

Murasakibara no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Siempre hice lo quise, siempre te dejé sólo, nunca fui bueno para ti por eso pensé que lo que me había pasado era un castigo, aunque luego todo cambio fue una lección, no te dejaré ir nunca más si aun me quieres podemos intentarlo, en este tiempo los dos hemos crecido, hemos madurado y la vida nos enseño un montón en solo 9 meses.

—Aka-chin entonces tú… yo. —sin poder esperar más se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos ¿cuánto tiempo había estado esperando eso? Ansiando en tenerlo cerca, respirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir el calor de su ser.

El otro respondió a ese abrazo de la misma manera, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del más alto, lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, las dejo fluir no iba a limpiarlas, por segunda vez en la vida había sentido que tocaba el cielo de felicidad.

Se separaron y se miraron entre sollozos y sonrisas, todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban, Atsushi le levantó el rostro mientras miraba sus ojos bicolores, eran hermosos y de alguna forma habían cambiado, su mirada se había suavizado, de a poco tomo sus suaves labios y como una caricia comenzó a besarlo, al principio era solo un cálido contacto que luego se transformó en un beso salvaje, ambos se necesitaban y anhelaban la cercanía que estaban teniendo.

— ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿A mi hijo? –Preguntó sin separarse.

—Claro, Tetsu ya pueden venir. — Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó en tono alto el peli celeste.

—Si, Atsushi y yo hemos hablado, ahora le presentaré a su hijo. —Sonriendo recibió al bebé en sus brazos para mostrárselo a su Grandote.

Para Murasakibara nada podía ser más perfecto, aunque jamás imaginó el hecho de llegar a ser padre, es más nunca se había preguntado siquiera si alguna vez quería tener hijos, pero ahí estaba recibiendo entre sus grandes brazos a aquella pequeña criatura de no más de 50 cm, la miró detenidamente , era muy pequeño de facciones muy finas al igual que su Aka-chin ,su cabello también era igual lo único que tenía de él era uno de sus ojos de color morado, no le importaba ¿Que interesaba si no se parecía en nada? iba a amarlo como jamás había amado, se emocionó al borde del llanto ¿Cómo era posible haberse perdido de tanto? aun mas sabiendo que su emperador pasó por todo solo, imaginar eso le partía el corazón.

—Hola, yo soy tu papá idiota, perdón por llegar tan tarde, te juró que jamás los dejaré de nuevo. —Miró a su bebé derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, pero una gran sonrisa.

Akashi se acercó a ellos, jamás hubiese pensado que alguna vez vería la preciosa imagen que se mostraba ante él, Atsushi sosteniendo a su hijo, al fruto de su amor, no pudo evitar el llanto, en eso estaba cuando Murasakibara le entregó de vuelta al niño para luego cargarlos a ambos entre sus brazos y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios a Akashi.

—Al parecer todos vivieron felices y aquí se termina esta historia de este par de idiotas, un inmaduro y un orgulloso tarado. —Acotó Himuro sin soltar todavía a su querido Tetsuo.

—Quien lo iba a imaginar y yo que los detestaba a ambos a Murasakibara-kun y a ti Himuro-san . — Kuroko miraba emocionado la escena.

— Al parecer la vida da buenas sorpresas.

Así fue como lo que parecía la primera derrota de Seijuro Akashi se convirtió en su más grande victoria, así fue como ahora, entre ese morado y rojo había otro pequeño color que lleno de brillo la vida de ambos.

Ambos cambiaron tomaron sus errores y los convirtieron en lecciones, cada quien le da a su vida el sentido que quiera, pero siempre debemos pensar en quienes nos acompañan.

_"La vida es bella si así la ves, es corta si así la mides, es larga si tus sueños lo son, es mala si esa es tu intención"._

FIN

Dedicado a todos quienes aun aman a la pareja, a quienes creen que la vida puede ser mejor, las historias a veces pueden ser tristes y si soy sincera me gustaba más dejarlo hasta el cap. 2 donde no estaban juntos, pero pensándolo bien merecían terminar juntos.

Amo a Himuro y no me gusta que en algunos fics lo pongan como el rompe parejas si bien el MuraHimu no me gusta por cuestiones de que me es imposible verlo de uke respeto todo tipo de gustos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

*Akashi le puso Kazuto a su hijo ya que significa armonioso o tranquilo y así le pareció que era su bebé.


End file.
